Just a Job
by laughsandgiggles
Summary: Kise was only doing his job. But Aomine hated it. AU GoM crime syndicate. Aokise.
1. Phase 1

Disclaimer: I don't even own the clothes I'm wearing right now.

* * *

Aomine hated Kise's job.

Dark brows narrowed as the blond from across the bar laughed. Kise was sitting on a stool, back facing Aomine. There was a man beside him, leaning down right next to the blonde's ear while running playful fingers down his back. Kise suddenly turned his head to the side towards the man next to him, his eyes half lidded and his lips upturned slightly. Aomine's tanned hands clutched his whiskey cup harder.

"Something wrong Daiki."

Aomine stiffened but refused to turn to his side where the shorter red head leaned against a stool. Akashi stared at the bartender until the perturbed man left before closing his eyes.

"Why are you here?" Aomine muttered lowly brining the cup to his lips without drinking from it. His eyes were still on Kise.

"Very good question. Why am I here?" Akashi quietly asked. He opened his eyes briefly to glance at Kise. The blond had tugged the man down now having his lips pressed against the other's ear. The man was grinning wolfishly.

Aomine glared vehemently. Akashi smirked closing his eyes again.

"Kise is very good at his job." The red head said slowly, "You shouldn't reprimand him for it."

Aomine snorted. "Since when did you care?"

"Since you stopped paying attention to your job." Akashi calmly replied. The dark edge to his voice seemed to finally snap Aomine back. He froze, realizing that he had been standing there for 15 minutes with the same drink in his hand staring at Kise. Aomine cursed softly pushing the short strands of navy hair against his forehead.

"Kise's almost done. You're up." Akashi said pushing off his stool. He paused and gave Aomine a solemn stare, "Use those petty emotions of yours for something useful." The navy haired boy turned, not to see Akashi leave but to make sure the shorter boy's path was clear. Just in case.

After he left Aomine glanced back to see that Kise and the man were leaving the bar. Together. Before reaching the door Kise turned his head slightly, catching Aomine's gaze. His honey eyes were shining brightly, and a mirthful smile were on those soft lips of his. Aomine's eyes hardened, sending him a worried look.

Kise laughed, not the sultry laugh he used before, but a light warm laugh that seemed to ease Aomine's tension. _I'll be fine._

Aomine smirked, finally taking a sip of his whiskey. _You better be_.

The blond just smiled before nodding his head and leaving through the door. _Your turn._

Aomine waited for him to leave before throwing back the rest of his drink. He tugged back his sleeves, rolling them past his elbows and left through the back exit.

Phase 1 complete.

* * *

Yesh, it's short. I was thinking about a kind of crime syndicate situation with the generation of miracles, Kise being the seductress. Aomine beating the guy up later for 'intel'. Akashi controlling everything. Yeah. Why does this all sound so familiar…?


	2. Phase 2

Kise punched the man in the face. Hard.

The other man was sent stumbling into the dirty wall of the side street, drunk and most likely with a bruised jaw if Kise's stinging fist was any indication. Kise swore softly, swatting his hand in the cold air while staring at the man making sure he was unmoving. He sighed with a forlorn look.

Akashi was going to get mad.

Kise was supposed to get the target to the hotel before knocking him out. Akashi said things would be executed more…cleanly that way. The blond shuddered at the thought.

He didn't have a choice though, as soon as they left the bar the older man got a little bit touchier than Kise could handle. While he was trained in how to deal with the situation usually, Kise hadn't been able to take in to account the stupidity of drunken men.

As soon as the man forced them into a dark lit alley near the bar Kise knew he had to take action. But now the bastard was unconscious, and Akashi expected them at the hotel in 15 minutes.

"Oi, Kise!"

Kise whipped around at the familiar voice and his face instantly brightened, "Aominecchi!" he cried out happily.

"Not so loud, idiot." Aomine hushed with a growl, Kise blinked before sending him a sheepish smile in apology.

"Ah, sorry sorry. I just got excited to see you!" the blonde happily stated smiling again. Aomine stared at him incredulously.

You'd think the line of work that Kise participated in would taint him. The seducing looks, the dirty whispers, the suggestive touches…everything that made Aomine hate what Kise did. But Kise took it all as a game; he never took any of it seriously.

And while part of Aomine was immensely relieved that Kise's shining innocence was well preserved despite his role in the gang…it was also worrisome. The thought of losing never occurred to him. Kise didn't realize what losing entailed for him, if Kise ever failed in his job then…

"Hey, Aominecchi why aren't you at the hotel?" Kise questioned suddenly, tilting his head slightly.

Aomine didn't meet his eyes, instead looking at the man still on the ground. "Akashi told me to meet you here."

Kise faltered, "He told you that?"

"Not so much told as glared into my pupils." Aomine grunted kicking the man over, "I wouldn't have been at the bar otherwise, Akashi predicted something was going to go wrong…"

"I see, everything makes sense now!" Kise declared laughing, Aomine's eyes narrowed at the familiar taunting tone. "Aominecchi i was worried about me!"

"Shut up." the navy haired man muttered observing the targeted man. His gaze rested on the bruise adorning the bottom of his jaw. "I wouldn't have to be here if you didn't mess up in the first place."

Kise pouted, his elegant features scrunching up slightly. "It isn't my fault he couldn't keep out of my pants long enough to get there."

Aomine ignored the uneasy feeling in his stomach at Kise's statement, "It doesn't matter. I'll just do it here. This guy is just a grunt anyway; no one will miss his ugly ass face."

"Be careful, Aominecchi." Kise said softly. Aomine shot him a confused look, he blinked when the man's honey eyes were hardened with seriousness. "I don't know whether he was just lying or whether Midorimacchi got some wrong information but…from what I gathered he might be pulling more strings that we realized."

"Then I guess we'll find out about that soon enough." Aomine then gave Kise a disgruntled look, "What was that nonsense about being careful?"

"Huh? What, I'm not allowed to be worried about Aominecchi?" Kise asked back.

Aomine rolled his eyes."I don't do anything that anyone has to worry about idiot."

Kise stared at him in disbelief, everything Aomine did was dangerous. After all he was their Ace, he was the one in the thick of most of their biggest jobs. It was enough to keep Kise constantly on edge with worry. But Aomine was just standing there pretending it wasn't a big deal. Kise couldn't help but smile, Aomine was just _so_ cool. "Right, of course you don't."

A low moan disrupted their conversation and the pair looked down to see the man at their feet start to stir. Aomine was oddly pleased when Kise shifted to stand slightly behind him. As the man finally opened his eyes and started to recognize his surroundings he met a dark navy gaze.

"Oh shit."

Phase 2 complete

* * *

Lol, this was supposed to stay a drabble but I just started writing. Everything is still a little vague though isn't it? Also, aren't you glad Kise punched that guy. Because oh my gods Kise isn't a wimpy girl. He isn't going to sit there and cry if someone assaults him.


	3. Phase 3

Kise warily looked around the dimly lit bathroom as Aomine leaned near the sink. The blond walked towards him, peering into the basin to see reddish water draining away as Aomine started scrubbing his hands. Navy eyes glanced at him for a moment; Kise smiled but dropped it with a frown when Aomine ducked his head.

"That was rather quick." The blond commented tentatively.

"We only needed a name, of course it was quick." Aomine responded stiffly. He rubbed his hands harder keeping his gaze down. He could feel Kise's eyes on him but he tried hard not to react to it.

"I know." Kise muttered softly continuing to study the taller male. Ever since Aomine had come back from the alley he seemed rather tense. Kise could tell Aomine was thinking deeply about something, and he was worried about how badly these thoughts were affecting his friend.

He finally shifted his honey gaze, and Aomine released a breath. "Have you called Akashichi yet?"

"No."

"I'll do it." Kise reached for his pocket but was stopped abruptly when his hand was gripped by a wet, tanned hand and jerked up. Kise's eyes snapped up to catch Aomine's in surprise. "Aominechi?"

"Don't call him yet." He said quietly.

Kise's brows quirked, his head tilting. "What?"

Aomine gritted his teeth, "Don't call Akashi yet." He said in a firmer voice. Kise's eyes widened searching his friend's face. The blond noticed the grip on his wrist to the point where it was getting painful, he winced and Aomine immediately noticed releasing his hand.

"Sorry." Aomine muttered running a hand through his short locks. Kise stepped closer to Aomine sending him a concerned look.

"Aominechi, what's wrong?" he asked, "Why don't you want to call Akashichi?"

"Because I know what happens now Kise. As soon as he gets that name, you get a new…assignment." He spat out the last word, a furious look rushing to his face.

"Okay…" Kise shook his head, "I still don't understand what the problem is-"

"Damnit Kise! You're so naïve." Aomine yelled. Kise flinched back at the hitched tone. "You really don't get it do you? This is just some stupid game to you!"

The tanned man glared at Kise before cursing and turning away, pacing the bathroom tiles. Kise silently watched him, his eyes gradually narrowing and dulling from their usual brightness.

"What is the name?"

Aomine cringed at the cold tone and glanced back at him. "Kise-"

"Aomine. What is the name?"

.

.

.

"I'm surprised he hasn't called yet."

Akashi's eyes shifted to the other side of the room where a tall, green-haired man sat. Midorima returned the look before shrugging his shoulder and glancing back at the manila folder in his hands.

"It's been half-an-hour and we both know how quickly Aomine attends to his business."

"I'm well aware." Akashi replied his face tinged with amusement. He continued playing with his phone. "There are only two reasons why he hasn't called."

"He's dead." Midorima bluntly stated. Akashi acknowledged the statement with a nod.

"Or," and suddenly a wide smile spread on Akashi's face. "He doesn't want me to know the name."

Midorima looked up at this, his eyes narrowing from behind his thick glasses. "Why would he withhold information?"

"He might be selling me out." Akashi carelessly suggested, ignoring the way Midorima stiffened at the sentence. "After all he has all the means to do so."

"You are referring to his day job." Midorima said. "As a cop…yes it would benefit him immensely to turn all of us in. But we both know this isn't the case. You so easily bypass his loyalty."

"Is that the figurative chain that bounds all of you to me?" Akashi mused lightly. "Loyalty...tell me, how quickly will those chains fall in the name of something stronger…maybe love?"

Midorima opened his mouth, but Akashi raised his hand to silent him. "I'll do without an answer. I don't need relief from nonexistent insecurities. If I sense a waver in trust…I deal with the situation."

Akashi's gaze then drifted back to his phone, ideally twisting it between his fingers. "…by the way have you been keeping any tabs on Haizaki?"

Midorima paused for a moment before putting down his folder. "You kicked him out."

"I remember."

Midorima remained silent, continuing to stare at him with calculating eyes. The green-haired man usually had a difficult time tracking his leader's train of thought. But he was catching up, his eyes widening the slightest.

"It was a simple question." Akashi laughed in a low rumble, "You keep records of everything. I just thought it might be useful to know how our former associate is faring."

"He is part of a drug gang." Midorima stated blankly.

"Hmm…how dull."

"It would be messy to get involved." He firmly said.

"You can't get any dirtier when you're already covered in it." Akashi replied.

"Akashi,"Midorima stared at him seriously, "You can't control everything."

Akashi's eyes flashed, "I beg to differ."

He snapped his phone shut.

Phase 3 complete.

.

.

.

Yay Midorima! Eventually I do hope to get Kuroko involved, but I can't think of the _perfect_ job for him. Suggestions? Takao and Kagami are going to the join the story eventually. In other news I love writing Akashi, he is like a god.


End file.
